


Moratorium For The Reformed

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer challenge prompt of Dorothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moratorium For The Reformed

Dorothy sipped her coffee, leisurely watching the people come and go. They reminded her of nothing more than ants chasing after the details of their pedestrian lives. There was always someplace to go and something to do that was of grand importance. Invariably they were so focused on the crumb in front of them they failed to see the cookie that it had fallen from. Like a discordant orchestra they needed someone to step up to the podium and lead them to form something that was greater than the sum of the parts.

That was the responsibility of people like Miss. Relena or Quatre Winner. Treize had been a master at the art, but he was gone now so his abilities were irrelevant. While there was no disputing that his death had left a void others, including the lovely Lady Une, had stepped in to fill it. Such was the genius of her cousin that he groomed his replacements to keep his vision alive. Creating Preventers was quite a clever ploy and Dorothy had to give whoever came up with the idea a nod of approval. Not only did it give now obsolete soldiers something meaningful to do, it was a way to channel all the diverse loyalties into a vanguard for the newly burgeoning ESUN.

Really, life was becoming tedious and boring these days what with all the open and honest dialogues going on. There were days when the desire to stir up discord burned like acid in her veins. Even something as small as a domestic dispute would have helped take the edge off the hunger she felt. Nothing had the same intoxicating joy as watching people dance to your tune when they weren't even aware of the music playing.

Setting down her cup, Dorothy sighed. Absently she swept the hair that had fallen forward, back over her shoulder to hang in conformity with the rest. She had reformed, turned over a new leaf and given up all interest in war. At least that is what she had told Miss Relena. Since the end of the second eve war she had sworn to use her powers only for good. The problem with that vow was that while being the force behind creation had its own sense of satisfaction, nothing could touch the dark glory of destruction.


End file.
